


Come to my office...

by Emzalina



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Desk fucking, High School AU, Joshua has a kink for Neku calling him Sir, Joshua is headteacher, M/M, sho is definitely a maths teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku hated going to the office, but lately he was being called in more and more...<br/>what did Josh want this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to my office...

"Neku Sakuraba," a voice called from the doorway of the classroom. Neku looked up from the ‘notes’ he had been taking to see the small receptionist looking at him sheepishly from the door. Everyone in the room looked between Neku and the woman. The teacher had stopped and looked at the receptionist, beckoning her to continue.

"The head wants to see you in his office." She continued after she realised she had everyone’s attention. Neku rolled his eyes and stood, taking his bag with him.

"You can leave that here, Neku." The teacher told him but Neku shook his head as he walked to the door. Once there, he turned back to the teacher with a half-frown.

"I'm sure I know what he wants and it might take a while." He grumbled miserably. The teacher looked worried but nodded anyway. He wondered what exactly Neku, the quiet kid from the back, could've done for his trips to the head's office to become this frequent.

Neku walked to the headteacher's office quickly. He knocked the door twice and when he didn’t get any answer, he just opened the door and walked straight in. Joshua was sitting at the moderately sized wooden desk in the middle of the room. His suit seemed a little big on him, like a child playing dress up. He pushed the sleeves up slightly as he tried to sign his name at the bottom of a document of some kind.

"You wanted to see me, Mr Kiryu?" Neku asked in a bored expression. Joshua looked up.

"Oh Neku, why don't you lock the door, dear?" Joshua didn’t look up again. He began to hastily clear the papers away from his desk. Neku shrugged at the behaviour and turned around. He locked the door as Joshua had told him to and deposited his bag on the floor next to a trophy cabinet of some kind.

Neku walked closer to Joshua while the other had his back turned. He was shoving papers into a filing cabinet at the time.

"What do you want this time Josh?" Neku asked. He stopped on the opposite side of the desk to where Joshua was standing. The other teenager smirked.

"Now is that any way to talk to your headteacher?" He asked innocently, turning around and leaning down on the desk in front of Neku.

"You're my boyfriend first," Neku shot back. Joshua didn't answer at first. He just kept smirking. He stood up straight and walked around the table to where Neku was. Neku let out a slight growl and began to move back away from Joshua.

“Quit it,”Neku snapped. He was startled as he felt himself pressing up against a wall he didn't know he was backing into.

"Right now," Joshua started as he took off his tie. He was closing in on Neku a lot slower now. Neku didn’t move, he just watched Joshua walk closer. "I am your head." As soon as he was close enough, Joshua pinned Neku against the wall. Neku pretended to struggle, he knew Joshua liked that. After all, it _was_ all a game to the other teenager.

"And I want you to give me head."

"Not now Josh," Neku sighed, looking away with a dramatic roll of his eyes. Joshua raised an eyebrow.

"Call me sir," Neku's eyes snapped back to Joshua’s face. He mirrored Joshua’s raised eyebrow.

"Sir?" Neku asked.

"Exactly." Joshua leaned in, kissing Neku sweetly. The other couldn't stop himself from kissing back. Neku bit down slightly on Joshua’s lip, causing the other to groan into Neku's mouth before pulling away with a smirk.

"Now… shall I tie your hands?" Joshua asked, holding out his tie for use. Neku shook his head at the suggestion causing Joshua to hum in discontent. "and I don't want to gag you..." He thought aloud.

"So you don't want to blow me?"

"Not while we're in here." Neku deadpanned in reply. Joshua smirked again.

"Let me fuck you against my desk then," Joshua said

"Josh-"

"I won't answer to that right now," Joshua giggled. "So if you don't want me to do something. Or you want me to do more, you have to call me sir." Neku snorted.

"As if I'd need to as you to do anything else for me."

Joshua smirked as he began to take off his own clothes first. The too-big jacket was shimmied off his shoulders. The tie hit the floor first, followed by Joshua's other clothes until he stood stark naked before Neku.

Neku looked like he was making a hard decision. His mouth opened and closed like a dead fish over and over again as he looked around for any windows where people could see what they were doing. He looked back at Joshua. Eventually he managed to get his words out.

"Josh we can't!" Joshua completely ignored Neku. He even started to take off Neku's uniform for him. Neku didn't refuse Joshua but he had a feeling he really shouldn't be encouraging this either.

Joshua pulled a now naked Neku -who couldn't believe how fast Joshua has stripped him- over towards his desk. He pushed Neku back so he was resting against the desk. Neku looked around nervously again, confirming to himself that there were no large windows that people could see him through.

"Now," Joshua started as he pulled Neku up to sit on his desk. "Guess first thing to do is make you hard," he smirked. Neku looked away.

“If you can't you gotta let me go back to class.” Neku mumbled. He received a small giggle in reply.

“I think after the amount of time you and I have been doing this, I am a master of getting you ready,”

Neku scowled but his expression changed as he felt Joshua’s hand wrapped around his dick. Neku couldn't hold in his surprised groan.

"Jo-" Neku stopped as soon as he saw the stern look on Joshua's face. "Sir," Neku corrected himself. He couldn't say it didn't make his stomach feel odd when he saw Joshua’s smile light up his face as it was now.

Joshua sped his pace up, he moved his hand quickly, trying to get Neku hard as fast as he could. At one point, Joshua stopped, he leaned down to lick on the tip of Neku's dick, causing the other to groan out loud.

Joshua pulled away then.

"I think you should turn around now so I can prep you," he smirked. Neku didn't know what to do. He sat where he was for a second before Joshua pulled him down from the desk by his arms.

Joshua turned Neku around and bent him over the desk. He spread Neku's legs and slapped his ass, deeming Neku in a good position to fuck. Neku groaned at that. He could feel his dick pressed up against the cold wood of the table. "Actually Neku, I'm not hard at all. How about that blow job I asked for?"

Joshua pulled Neku back as he sat himself down on his chair. Neku turned around to see Joshua stroking himself. "You either suck me off or turn back around because that view of your ass was heavenly," Neku looked conflicted.

"I don't want your jizz in my mouth." He told Joshua. Joshua giggled.

"I was hoping to last a little longer than that dear." He told Neku. "Now come give your teacher a blow job."

Neku wondered how much he was going to regret this in the future. He watched Joshua for a little while longer. His so called 'teacher' was looking straight at Neku's cock. He licked his lips as he stroked himself, causing Neku to groan out loud. Seeing it as a risk he didn't want to take, Neku turned back around. If someone walked in on him posing, he could blame Joshua. A blow job was something he would be doing at his own consent.

Neku bent over at the waist. He decided that this position was just as humiliating as the blow job would've been.

Joshua hummed his approval.

"Now spread your ass cheeks." He told Neku. Neku looked back in surprise. "Spread them so I can see your asshole." Neku didn't know what to do with himself, so he chose to ignore Joshua. The other rolled his eyes, deemed himself 'hard enough' and stood up.

"Spread them like this," Joshua murmured as he leaned over Neku's back he used a hand on each of Neku's cheeks to pull them apart. Neku only grunted slightly. This position was... Odd. He could feel Joshua's dick up against his ass. It was there, and Joshua was thrusting it up against him.

"What are you meant to call me Neku?" Joshua asked innocently as he began to rut against Neku's ass.

"Quit doing that and put it in me already," Neku groaned out.

"What are you meant to call me?" Joshua repeated. This time he slapped Neku's ass lightly. Neku arched up slightly with a gasp.

"Josh," he gasped.

"Nope." Another light slap.

"...sir," Joshua smirked at Neku's panted words. His hand, which had been poised for another slap, dropped to rest on Neku's hips.

"What was that Neku?" Joshua asked innocently.

"Will you please put it in me, sir" Neku asked through gritted teeth.“Will you please put it in me, sir." Neku asked through gritted teeth.

Joshua giggled. "While you aren't fully prepared?" He asked. Neku grunted his response and watched as Joshua pulled out a small bottle of lube. "Are you sure you don't want me to use this?" He asked. Neku scowled.

"Use that."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't a complete sentence." Joshua teased. "Want to try again?"

"Use that... Please... Sir." Neku managed to say through gritted teeth. He didn't like having to call Joshua ‘Sir’ it made this whole thing feel even more dirty than it was. Joshua smirked, quickly coating his fingers and sliding one in. Neku gasped then groaned at the sensation, suddenly not really realising that he didn't like the way he was having to refer to Joshua.

"Like that?" Joshua asked innocently. He twisted the finger inside of neku before he began to thrust it in and out.

"Yes." Neku replied, "Sir." He hastily added as he felt Joshua take his finger out. The other giggled.

"Do you like this Neku?" He asked as he added another finger.

"Yessir" Neku hissed through gritted teeth. _Too fast Josh, little slower._ Neku thought to himself. The pain from two fingers stung quite a bit.

"Then why aren't you moaning for me?" Joshua asked. He stabbed his fingers into Neku harder and faster. Neku did groan slightly, but he still didn't fell good enough.

"S'not good enough yet," Neku panted. Joshua just hummed. He added a third finger and Neku began to pant harderand make tiny grunts and groaning noises.

"When will it be good Neku?" Joshua asked, leaning over the other's back as his fingers moved inside of Neku.

"You know when," Neku murmured.

"Tell me or I won't know," Joshua replied innocently.

"Your... Dick...."

" _Oh_ _,"_ Joshua giggled "you want me to pound into you? You want me to fill you up and slam you I to the desk and make you beg for more?"

"Josh..." Neku groaned.

"Well I won't if you keep calling me that," the other frowned. He moved his fingers slower and Neku practically sounded like a kitten from the noise he made in protest.

"What did I tell you to call me?" Joshua asked with a sterner edge to his voice.

"Sir," Neku groaned. He moaned out loudly as he felt Joshua curl his fingers inside him.

"I think you're done," Joshua smirked after a little more time. "Don't drool on anything important." He added with a giggle.

"Important what are you- AH-" Neku stopped speaking and arched his back up as he felt Joshua begin to push into him. He was panting, his eyes closed. It _hurt_. Joshua needed to start moving soon.

Joshua stayed where he was, much to Neku's dismay, to try and help Neku get used to the feeling.

"Go," Neku whispered lowly. "Please sir," Joshua shuddered slightly at the term then smirked.

"Anything for you Neku," he giggled before he began rocking his hips back and forth.

It took a little while for Neku to actually feel good. It was weird being in this position, but after a few moments, he started to feel something that wasn't the pain. He latched onto it and hummed, rocking back onto Joshua.

In turn, Joshua began to move faster, causing Neku to groan a little louder.

The faster Joshua got, the harder Neku hit the desk. He was sure his stomach and elbows would be bruised tomorrow at this rate. Joshua was moaning loudly, using the table as leverage to get himself deeper into Neku.

"J-sir!" Neku cried. His eyes shot open. That felt... _Reall_ _y_ good.

Joshua groaned again. "God Neku," he panted, he angled himself to hit the same spot again and again. Neku arched up, he wrapped his arms around Joshua's neck, pulling himself up almost vertical before the other boy pushed him back down with a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to fuck you into the desk not fuck you standing up." Joshua growled. "Understand?"

"Yessir," Neku panted. He arched up slightly again, but not enough to come too far off the desk. His hips were starting to hurt from hitting the desk but he wasn't really paying attention to that.

"Sir!" Neku moaned. "Sir, I'm close."

Joshua groaned as well. "That close already Neku?" He asked, he pulled out, causing Neku to whine before he flipped the boy onto his back and got between his legs.

Joshua thrust back inside of Neku quickly and Neku let his legs wrap around Joshua. His hands searched for something to grab on the desk but found nothing. His nails dug into the flesh of the palms of his hands, leaving tiny crescent marks across his palms. He wanted to reach up to hold Joshua, but he was sure the other would just tell him to get back down on the table and grapple around while he was fucked.

At least in he his position his hips were saved.

Neku's toes curled and his eyes closed as his back arched up again. He was panting and moaning and probably incoherently muttering the silly nickname Joshua wanted him to use.

He could feel something in the pit of his stomach.

Joshua's hand was probably what finished him off in the end. He didn't know Joshua had even moved to touch him but it ended with Neku nearly screaming as he came. Joshua was still thrusting into him, moaning loudly at the feeling of Neku squeezing him tightly.

Joshua came just as Neku was coming back to his senses. He had pulled out, leaving Nekucovered in sticky white cum. He didn't move from his position on the desk. Neku could see Joshua panting slightlyas he looked down at him.

"Wow Neku... If I'd have known you were this easy to persuade I’d have started calling you in a long time ago."

"Can it," Neku muttered as he sat up. Joshuaaa handed him some tissues.

"Clean yourself up and get back to class." He told Neku. "I'll see you when I get home later," Joshua leaned over to kiss Neku sweetly before he got up to go and put his own clothes on. Neku couldn't help but smirk.

Maybe getting called in all the time wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
